1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a thin-film transistor, a method of manufacturing the same, and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Thin-film transistors (TFTs) are used to control the electric current flowing through a thin-film semiconductor by applying an electric field to a channel region of the semiconductor. The electric field is applied via a gate electrode in a direction perpendicular to the direction of the electric current flow. Thin-film transistors are an example of a field effect transistor.
TFTs formed of polycrystalline silicon are referred to as low-temperature polycrystalline silicon (LTPS) thin-film transistors. The edge structure of an LTPS TFT refers to the edges formed along the width of the channel region of the TFT and can be formed by an active layer patterning process. The edge structure determines the distribution of the electric field during operation of the LTPS TFT. In particular, when the electric field is concentrated along the edges in the width direction of the channel region, charge carrier injection (injection of electrons or holes) increases.